


Two Wolves

by Langodan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary Licencing, Literary References & Allusions, Mental Health Issues, Religious Cults, Sometimes deals with serious issues, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langodan/pseuds/Langodan
Summary: Inside you there are two wolves. One has a sword, and the other has a shield. They are constantly in a battle for dominance, one of perfect balance. One seeks to eliminate all threats, no matter how small. It fights ardently for what it thinks is right, no matter the opposition. The other seeks to protect all that are in danger, no matter how capable. It defends its cause and takes a stand, no matter the enemy. You must ensure their balance is kept; that no one legendary warrior of cyan or magenta breaks that tender equilibrium.~~~Larna has always loved Pokemon. But at 16 years of age, she’s the only child in town, perhaps in the whole region, without a Pokemon partner of their own. Her dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer exists as a spark, a spark her mum seems determined to stomp out. A dream that, instead of bringing her to life, brings her anguish and resentment.When the top gym challenger, Syin, visits Larna’s hometown of Wedgehurst under mysterious circumstances, Larna is swept into a tornado of danger and conspiracy.Danger and conspiracy that starts with the Slumbering Weald...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab. My partner doesn't have an account on here, but would be preferred to be credited as Koralpaste. Please keep this in mind.

_Inside you there are two wolves. One has a sword, and the other has a shield. They are constantly in a battle for dominance, one of perfect balance. One seeks to eliminate all threats, no matter how small. It fights ardently for what it thinks is right, no matter the opposition. The other seeks to protect all that are in danger, no matter how capable. It defends its cause and takes a stand, no matter the enemy. You must ensure their balance is kept; that no one legendary warrior of cyan or magenta breaks that tender equilibrium._

_\--_

_SLUMBERING WEALD  
_ _WARNING: DO NOT ENTER_

_This area is extremely dangerous, even for trainers. While most Pokemon found in tall grass are relatively easy to handle, there have been reports and vague historical records of a far more dangerous one present in the forest.  
_ _We have not been able to confirm or deny these claims._

_If you must enter the Weald, you do so at your own risk.  
_ _We are not responsible for any harm that may come to you or your Pokemon._

_\--_

_Running through the haze, the panic in my heart raised with each pound of my footsteps. Some of the panic left my chest, as I spotted some rocks to hide behind. Collapsing onto my knees, I laid my back against the smooth boulder while catching my breath._

_The blood rushing through my body slowly dripped from my arm. My brain couldn’t piece together a coherent thought, all it knew right now was to run._

_The rustle of leaves came from above. Diving to the left, I dodged the beast that just pounced. The boulder I rested against was split in two by the golden sword held in its jaws._

_Its eyes glared through my being, as if I was a speck of dust in their perfect paradise._

_Reacting quickly, I summoned forth Blaziken and Gardevoir. “Blaziken, use Flamethrower to make a fire wall! Gardevoir, teleport us out of here!”_

_I can’t keep running from this beast!_

_The wolf-like creature lifted its sword again, ready to swing at us._

_Blaziken’s cheeks puffed up before he released a large stream of fire, the flames lighting up the fog covered forest. Gardevoir focused her energy, but cried out in pain as a slash came bursting through the flames and hit her head on._

_She’s just hanging on. Catching her as she collapsed from the hit, I knew trying to keep it at bay was no use._

_“Blaziken! Fire Blast!”_

_Something crashed through the bushes._

_“Awoooooooo!!”_

_Looking up, I stared in shock as another wolf-like being charged onto the scene, clashing head on with the one that chased us, as the wall of fire started dissipating._

_Not giving the duo a second thought, I ordered Gardevoir to teleport us away as I called back Blaziken._

_As we disappeared from the mist drowned land, I saw the magenta coloured wolf look back at us as the last few embers illuminating it died out, plunging the forest back into gloom._

\--

“Bye mum! I’m heading to Niel’s now!” called out a young teen as she pulled open the front door. The sunlight turned her dark jacket a bright magenta.

“Stay out of the tall grass now!” reminded an older woman, appearing in the hallway, hands on her hips as she stared sternly at the young woman at the door.

“Alright mum! Geez! You tell me that _every single time_ I go out!” she huffed, closing the door.

She stumbled down the stairs and headed towards the route. She rushed onto the road, eyeing the Wooloo waddling around on the street with their owners, and sighed jealously. 

As she jogged onto Route 1, she hummed contently in the sunlight and never once strayed close to the tall grass. Even though she could see some Pokemon sleeping peacefully in the grass, she knew better than to approach. She had no means of defending herself should they attack. 

Entering into Postwick, she ran on the path straight to Niel’s house. Knocking sporadically at his wooden door, she almost caused it to cave in. It was borderline banging the door down. 

“Coming!” a boy’s voice called from inside. The door opened and suddenly she was on the grass, with a Boltund on her chest. 

“Larna, good to see you here! Hey! Mal! C’mere!” the boy, Niel, called to his Pokemon. The Boltund jumped off Larna and went to stand by his side, tail wagging furiously. 

“Hey. W-wow, congrats on Mal evolving.” Larna said, pushing herself to her feet. She dusted herself off. Last time she had visited, Mal had been a wee little Yamper. 

“Yeah, she’s cool, right?” he said, rubbing the Boltund’s head. Mal barked and ran off, zipping around the field, leaping over fences and a herd of very shocked Wooloo. 

Mal came back around, and Larna reached out to scratch her chin. Larna could feel the Boltund’s static electricity affecting her hair. 

“Hey, come inside. I got something to show you.” Niel invited Larna into his house. Mal was already inside, sitting and waiting patiently. 

Niel lead Larna through the living room, through the kitchen, and into the laundry. The house had a cosy feel, despite being rather spacious. Interestingly, he had a separate freezer back there. He opened it with a flourish. 

There was a Snom sitting on one of the shelves, slowly chewing on a large ice cube. 

“Ta-da! My parents got her out near Circhester when they went there for work a little while ago. I’m going to name her Nom. Nom the Snom. With a K. Knom.” he said happily, petting her little head. The Snom made a quiet purr that sounded a lot like contentment. 

Larna watched in awe. She had never seen a Snom in person. They lived up north, and she had never been there before. It was quite ridiculous really. She’d been to Unova but not the north of her home region. 

“So, how’s the thing going with your mum?” Niel suddenly asked, shutting the freezer door after waving a little goodbye to Knom.

Larna snapped out of her trance. “Oh, that… Yeah, not well. I tried convincing her to start with something small, like a Snom or even a single Wishiwashi, but she’s not budging.” She let out a long, sad sigh. “She keeps saying things about how all Pokemon are ‘dangerous creatures’ that can kill you instantly. Yamper? Dangerous, even though they’re used as herding dogs everywhere. Wooloo? Dangerous, even though she’s probably wearing a shirt made of Wooloo wool. Gossifleur? What about a Magikarp? A bloody Magikarp?! Then she’s like ‘Oh, but it evolves into Gyarados, which _can_ kill you.’ Not if it’s well trained!”

Niel put his hands on her shoulders, and Larna realised she was in a full on rage. She had let her passion, her ardent feelings seep through. Mal seemed to sense that too, as she was sitting by her feet, looking up at her. Niel lead them to a couch, where they sat down. Mal hopped on and put her head in Larna’s lap. She subconsciously began stroking Mal behind the ears. 

They sat in silence for a good few minutes. 

Larna sat up and wiped her eyes. “Sorry. I guess I just… can’t handle it sometimes. I can’t do what I love. And that’s become a trainer. I’ve loved Pokemon for as long as I can remember, but I’ve never trained one. I want to become a trainer, not so I can battle others, but so that I can _help_ others. I’ve told her so many times, but...”

Niel patted her back. He seemed deep in thought. Suddenly, he perked up.

“Hey! I heard that the current best gym challenger is in town! Syin is apparently staying at Wedgehurst right now! Wanna go see if we can find her?” Niel exclaimed.

“You’re just saying that to distract me, aren’t you?” Larna said. Niel faltered, then started scratching his chin nervously. Larna did have this knack for deciphering people. 

“Yeah, alright, you got me, but seriously! I’m not joking! I swear I saw her earlier!” Niel jumped up, grabbing an electric yellow jacket that matched Mal. He hurriedly pulled it on. “C’mon!” 

Larna smiled a little. She always admired Niel’s enthusiasm. “Okay. I’ll clean myself up and we can go.”

As Larna came out of the bathroom after washing her face, she noticed that Niel was packing a PokeBall into his backpack.

“What are you doing?” Larna asked.

“I’m going to ask Syin for a battle! I don’t care if I lose, it’ll be fun anyway!” he declared.

“You’re barmy, you know that?” Larna said, giggling. 

\--

“Come on, Larna!” cheered Niel, chasing after the Boltund racing in front of them.

“You’re so slow! Mal’s running circles around you!” he chuckled, running ahead of Larna, as Mal bounced around in the tall grass, scaring some of the Rookidees and Skwovets.

As the trio rushed into Wedgehurst, they decided to check the Pokemon Center first. Since that place was the normal hangout for trainers when they weren’t training their Pokemon, they had a higher chance of seeing someone.

They approached the red roofed building, when its doors slid open and a girl in a formal but punk style outfit came out. She had long sleeves, and her ponytailed hair flowed down her back like a cape. It was Syin, the gym challenger.

At the sight of her, Niel immediately dashed towards her, getting right in front of her face with Mal. “Woah! It’s Syin in the flesh! Hey can you battle me?!” he yelled, as the girl stared blankly at him.

Larna jogged up to them, curious of what Syin would do since she was known to blitz through all who challenge her. But she just brushed past them like they weren’t there at all. As she walked off, Niel stared at her retreating form in confusion.

“That’s weird. She never turns down a challenger.” hummed Niel, scratching his head. “Seems like I can’t show off how my Pokemon grew.”

He exhaled, sulking a bit. Feeling bad for her friend, Larna ran after Syin.

“Excuse me! Hey! Wait! Please!” Larna cried out. Syin stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching Larna run up to her.

“Could you please battle my friend?” puffed out Larna, as Syin looked up slightly to meet her eyes.

“Ah, you’re the _girl_ from earlier, with that _boy_ . Your friend was _challenging me_?” asked Syin, her posture and expression not changing at all. Her eyes had a cold look in them and her voice was slightly threatening, probably due to her unusual emphasis on certain words. Larna quickly nodded yes, which surprised Syin.

“Wait. You’re not scared? You understand what I mean?” she asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Erh yes? Why wouldn’t I?” asked Larna, tilting her head in confusion. “You just asked if he was challenging you. I don’t see how it could be interpreted as anything else. You’re not speaking a different language or anything.”

“Well, it’s just that, every time I ask someone something like that, they always get scared and yell out that they’re sorry and run off.” mumbled Syin, looking Larna dead in the eyes. “Anyways, your friend wished to battle with me?”

Larna nodded her head. Syin answered with a simple “Sure.” 

They walked back to Niel who was sitting on a bench and messing with some pebbles on the ground. Mal was sitting beside him, probably trying to cheer him up.

“So... why are you here at Wedgehurst? Shouldn’t you be at, I dunno, one of the towns with Gyms?” pondered Larna

“I’m here because I heard of the powerful beast of the forest. The Slumbering Weald. I thought it might be a good opponent, but I underestimated its power.” answered Syin, grimacing a little as she thought about the creature that overpowered her. She reached up to feel her left shoulder. 

“Ah, I see. Oh there he is! Hey! Niel! Syin accepts your challenge!!” shouted Larna, cutting Syin out of her gloom and gaining the boy’s attention.

Said boy snapped his head up confused, but his eyes gleamed when he realised he would get to battle the best gym challenger.

“Really?! Awesome!!” He immediately bounced up, with Mal crouching ready for battle. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!”

Following Niel, they ended up on the path of Route 1. “This will be our stage. Alright! Let’s go Mal!!” yelled Niel pointing out at the field.

“Bark!” cried Mal as she bounced in front of him. Electricity surged through her legs. 

Syin looked unphased, “Lucario, let’s pounce.” she mumbled, tossing the Pokeball up. 

“Rawr!!” growled Lucario, watching Mal carefully.

“You can go first.” hummed Syin, looking prim as a peach. Her Lucario crossed his arms and huffed as well.

“Alright! Mal, use Bite!” The Boltund rushed towards the still Lucario and chomped down on its arm.

Mal jumped back after finishing her attack, only to huff in confusion when she saw it didn’t do anything. Same for Niel, except he voiced his a bit louder. “What?!”

“That was ineffective. Lucario, Aura Sphere!” stated Syin, looking unimpressed. 

“Mal, dodge it!!” Niel called. 

Lucario started firing small orbs of blue energy at the electric hound, who was trying her best to avoid the attacks. “Alright Mal! Just keep dodging and then use Spark!”

Mal rushed towards Lucario, while enveloping herself in a bright yellow glow. “Lucario, Bone Rush.” ordered Syin, just as Mal hit Lucario.

In an instant, Mal was struck by a glowing blue bone shaped baton. “Mal!!” cried Niel, watching as his Boltund struggled to get up.

“Lucario, Aura Sphere.”

“Rawr!!” Lucario charged up a larger orb of blue energy and fired at the weakened Boltund, thus knocking her out

“Aw- man!!” hissed Niel, returning Mal back into her ball. “You did great back there, Mal.” He smiled, looking gratefully at her Pokeball.

“Is that all?” asked Syin, tilting her head slightly as she recalled Lucario.

“Of course not!! We’re just getting started!! Let’s go, Vibrava!!”

“Bzzbzz!”

“Alright then. Soar High! Altaria!!” yelled Syin, as she threw a Luxury Ball into the air. Out came a blue skinned bird with white cloud like material covering its body.

“Since you let me have the first move, you can go first.” grinned Niel, Vibrava buzzing in agreement. The Altaria cooed in amusement, while Syin looked a little surprised.

“How gentlemanly of you.” she mused, her expression contorting into one that screams danger. “Alright Altaria, use Perish Song.”

The cotton bird started singing an enchantingly malevolent song. The dragonfly-like Pokemon was confused to see nothing happening. Niel felt the same, but he grew a bit more confident.

“Seriously? Okay Vibrava, use Dragon Tail!!” commanded Niel. Vibrava charged towards Altaria and swung his tail at her.

“Dodge it.” Altaria flew higher up and barrel rolled to the side, dodging the attack.

“Vibrava attack again!!” It landed and did a decent amount of damage to Altaria, but not enough where it hindered her movement.

“We’re doing good Vibrava!! Hit them again with Dragon Tail!!” Vibrava charged towards Altaria, and hit it with another attack.

As Vibrava backed off, he suddenly fainted.

“Vibrava a- Vibrava?! Hey!! Vibrava?! Are you okay!?!” Niel cried as his Pokemon fell out of the sky. 

“Perish Song is an attack that will faint any opposing Pokemon in three turns, unless they are switched out.” explained Syin. Altaria chirped in agreement, watching as Vibrava crashed onto the floor.

“Oh...” sighed Niel, running his hand through his hair as he recalled Vibrava. “Guess it’s my loss then. But can I get a selfie with you?” He grinned, pulling out his Rotom phone.

Nonchalantly shrugging, Syin strolled up to stand next to him as Altaria curled herself up around her shoulders, acting like a large puffy jacket of sorts. A hyped up Niel motioned for Larna to ‘get her butt over here’, which she did, but ended up getting pulled into a necklock hug by Niel.

“Alright everyone! Smile!” he exclaimed. Niel beamed like the sun. Larna pulled a smile that probably looked forced. Syin simply stared, emotionless. 

The Rotom phone flew into the air, and snapped a photo. Niel took it back, and began typing hurriedly. 

“I’m gonna to post this! People are gonna be so jealous!” exclaimed Niel joviously, as he pressed the last key.

Larna couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s excitement. 

\--

Larna swirled her cup of tea, while Niel was scoffing down his curry. Mal occasionally pestered him for a nibble. She turned her eyes to the telly playing on the wall of the cafe, but didn’t see it as anything other than a flurry of light and sound. 

What had Syin seen in the Slumbering Weald?

Of course, she’d seen the sign just outside the path leading into the misty forest. The ominous sign warning the public about the dangers of the place. Apparently there was a beast inside that was so dangerous, no one had even confirmed its existence. 

Niel fed Mal another bite, then took a selfie with her. 

"Hey, Niel. That reminds me. Where did you get your Rotom phone?" Larna asked. 

"Oh, that! My dad gave it to me. My parents work for Macro Cosmos. They get Rotoms as part of their employment, to use on any appliance they want. My dad didn't really want it, so he gave it to me to use on my phone." Niel explained. The Rotom flew out and buzzed in response. "They're almost always at work, they have a house in Hammerlocke, which is why I live with my grandparents in Postwick. Besides, Mal helps them with herding the Wooloo. It's better for her to have more space to run anyway." 

Mal barked, and the Rotom phone buzzed again. 

As if in response, Larna felt a vibration and a beep from her pocket. 

Larna lazily picked it up and looked at the notification. It was a message from her mum telling her to come home. She sighed. 

“Well, I gotta go. Mum’s callin’.” Larna said to Niel, downing the last of her tea. 

“Aww. Already? Oh well.” Niel uttered, with a tinge of disappointment. Mal bounded over, and Larna gave the dog one last belly rub and scratch before she left. 

She didn’t have to go far, but it felt like a very long walk. 

Larna opened the door and muttered “I’m home.”

Larna’s Mum, Rosalyn, came flying out of the kitchen. 

“Oh dear, goodness you’re safe!” She exclaimed, giving Larna a choking hug. “Hey Mum,” Larna said unenthusiastically.

Rosalyn took Larna inside and they sat at a table together. Larna watched as her mum adjusted her skirt so she could sit comfortably. Larna never had that issue, as she always wore pants. 

“What did you do today, dear?” Rosalyn asked. 

Larna sighed. “I could tell you, but I still wonder why you ask. You wouldn’t care.”

Rosalyn donned a concerned expression. 

Larna continued, ignoring her mum’s visible worry. “Hung out with Niel, his Yamper evolved, so she’s a Boltund now. We went to the Pokemon Center and found the gym challenger, Syin. You wouldn’t know.”

Larna glanced at her mum and saw that she was glaring at her. 

“Niel challenged Syin to a battle. He lost, but of course he did. And don’t worry, I kept a good distance away.” Larna continued. “Syin was very strong. She thrashed Niel, even with his Vibrava. Used a move called Perish Song that Niel had no idea how to counter.” 

“You didn’t listen to the song, did you?” Rosalyn suddenly interjected. 

“I mean, I did, I can’t exactly block it out if I’m spectating, but it only works on Pokemon so there’s nothing to worry about.” Larna said. 

Rosalyn dipped her head. “I don’t like battles. I don’t want you anywhere near them. What if an attack misses? Gym battles are even worse. All that noise, violence. And don’t even get me started on Dynamax. All I can see are insurance claims. ”

“Well, the spectators in stadiums are protected from stray attacks by a forcefield, and the stadiums are plenty large enough for two Dynamaxed Pokemon to battle in.” Larna explained. 

Rosalyn looked at Larna, directly at her eyes. “I don’t want you hanging out with Niel anymore. Not with that… Boltund mutt around.”

Larna jumped up, knocking her chair halfway across the room. “Mal is not a mutt! She’s very well behaved! Niel is one of my best friends! You can’t just take that away from me!” She exclaimed. 

Rosalyn stood as well. “You won’t be able to say that when it electrocutes you! All Pokemon are dangerous creatures! Especially that _dog_!” 

“What do you know about them? Have you ever trained one? Played with one? Loved one as a family member?” Larna was tearing up. 

“I just want the best for you, Larna! I want you to dedicate yourself to helping others, not risking your life battling Pokemon as a trainer!” 

“I can help others together _with_ Pokemon! I can do what I love, and I can do what you want me to do! I want to help others too, but with Pokemon at my side! If you want the best for me, let me do what I love! I’m the only child at school who doesn’t have a Pokemon! I’m mocked and pointed at when I can’t battle someone who challenges me!” 

“Then it’s the school’s fault! Children shouldn’t be battling at school!” Rosalyn was ardent.

Larna sniffled. She took a deep breath. Then, she let it all out. She screamed. 

“If you’re not letting me do what I love, become who I want to be, then I _don’t want to be here anymore!_ ” 

Larna turned and pulled open the front door, her vision blurred by tears. She slammed the door shut, and shot out into the evening streets. People stared, but she didn’t care. She tore down Route 1, and turned right. 

Larna came up to the gate. Next to it was a sign. A very ominous sign. One that Larna had read many times, but never paid full attention to. 

The wind howled, stinging her cheeks and eyes. 

She took one last look at the warning, vaulted the fence, and dashed down the path. 

Larna disappeared into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

* * *

She could see nothing. Feel nothing. She just kept running. Running through the blinding fog. Thoughts clouded her mind. She could not think, except to force her legs to keep going. 

Rookidees scattered into the air and Skwovets scampered off to hide as Larna charged deeper into the forest. The mist grew thicker and thicker as she descended into the domain of the beast. She cared not for the tall grass or the danger it may pose. It was her intention to get into danger. 

Something howled. Larna snapped her head up and stopped to look around, more hearing than seeing. Her tears blurred her surroundings. 

One coherent thought pushed out of the storm. 

_The beast of the Weald. It’s here._

Larna shook her head and continued running, leaping over exposed roots and fallen branches. As she crested a hill, she yelped when she suddenly found herself tumbling down, falling downwards until she reached the bottom. There she laid, motionless. 

_Must’ve tripped. Doesn’t matter._

Pain shot through Larna’s body. She curled up, winced, and held her head. 

She waited for it to come. Slowly, she breathed. In. Out. The musty smell of dirt filled her nostrils. She let her senses return. Wiping her eyes, she looked up.

Glowing yellow eyes looked down at her. 

“AHHH!”

Larna backed away until she was up against a tree. She watched the Pokemon closely. 

It resembled a Lycanroc, but was far larger, and taller than Larna if she was standing up. It was a bright blue colour, almost cyan in the eerie light. Its sinister eyes had black markings around them, and two long braid-like tassels of fur flowed out from behind its ears. These braids and its tail were a peachy coral colour. Its body was littered with scars. One of its ears had a section missing, like it had been cut off. 

The most unusual thing about this Pokemon, however, was that it appeared to be holding a _sword_. 

In its mouth, gripped between its terrifying teeth, was a golden sword. It had blue details on the guard and pommel, and coral engraving running down the centre. It looked like a weapon that a human would wield, one that was strangely familiar. Larna was sure she had seen it somewhere before.

Instead, this Pokemon used it like it was a part of it. Like it _was_ the sword. 

Larna was unable to break eye contact with the beast. A sly female voice echoed in her head, loud against her slurry of thoughts. 

_Who are you to enter the Weald, human?_

Larna blinked. It sounded so much like someone was talking to her, speaking from all directions at once. 

“What? Who’s there?” Larna called, glancing around as her chest tightened. She held her pounding heart.

The Pokemon continued to stare at her. 

_You know who you’re hearing. Do not try to deny it._

Larna looked at the Pokemon again. 

“Are you… talking to me?” Larna asked. 

_Very good. So you do know. I am talking to you._

Larna nodded slowly. “You’re… communicating telepathically. I’ve heard about some Pokemon with that ability but…” 

_Many of us possess such ability. There is much you do not know._

Larna tried again to tear her eyes away, but she could not. 

_Do not try to escape. That is futile. I wish to ask you something. I will not harm you as long as you act in compliance._

Before Larna could object, the Pokemon continued. 

_Do you know my name? Or perhaps you know about the history of Galar? What happened three thousand years ago?_

Larna knew only roughly the history. She’d never had an interest. 

“The… uhh… Darkest Day?” Larna answered, uncertain. 

The Pokemon’s eyes narrowed. 

_Yes. The Darkest Day. Do you think it was a hero who saved the Galar region? Or perhaps you’ve heard that it was two youths instead, wielding a sword and shield?_

_Do you believe it?_

Larna could see the Pokemon tensing, ready to pounce. She had heard a little about the tale, but regarded it as nothing more than myth and legend. 

“I’m… not sure if I believe it or not. I suppose it could be true…” 

The Pokemon roared, a feat Larna had thought impossible with the sword in its mouth, but nonetheless absolutely petrifying. Its eyes had changed. They showed a very different expression. 

Once of vengeance and rage. 

_Lies! Those were lies concocted by filthy humans! They broke their promise to us, their promise of integrity and honour!_

Without thinking, Larna dived to the side, just in time to dodge a swing from the Pokemon. The sword sliced clean through the tree, felling it instantly. 

_There was no hero! It was us, Zamazenta and I! They erased the names they gave us!_

_You think you’re all so smart? Think you can change history?_

“What are you talking about?!” Larna screamed, clambering around on the floor. Her mind had cleared, and one thought shot through. One that was very different to how she had felt only several minutes ago. 

She didn’t want to die. Not here. Not now. 

_History never changes! And history will repeat itself! Eternatus will return one day, and you will see what you have done to yourselves!_

_Why should I fight for the ones who turned me into nothing?!_

_Repent for your disgrace, or die to my blade!_

Larna ran the opposite way she had come. In a flash, the Pokemon was there, holding its sword to Larna’s neck. It was staring at her again, freezing her in place. 

_My name. Do you know it?_

Larna shook her head, eyeing the blade. 

_As I thought. Then, remember this. Burn it into your mind. Let it rule you._

_Remember me. I am Zacian. The Crowned Sword of Galar. I stopped the Darkest Day. I liberated you from Eternatus._

_This is the truth, and the truth cannot be changed._

_The sword and shield were not one, but two, the cyan and the magenta, the warriors of legend. The ones that freed Galar._

_Those are the facts._

_Do you deny me?_

Larna was panting. Zacian. That was the mysterious being’s name. Zacian. Something still troubled her though. 

“Why… why are you doing this? Why… should I believe you?” Larna said, slowly inching away from the sword at her neck. “Hero or not, you shouldn’t be threatening humans-”

Zacian roared and brought her sword around, pulling it back as if to gather momentum. Larna knew she had messed up. 

_Just as I thought! You humans have not changed at all!_

Before Larna could react, Zacian snapped her head around and swung the sword at her. 

Larna shut her eyes and accepted her fate. 

It never came. 

Instead, she heard the rustling of bushes, a heavy thud, and the clash of metal against metal. 

She pried her eyes open to see another Pokemon. One that looked similar to Zacian, but with maroon-magenta fur, and a dark blue mane. 

It was holding a golden shield in its mouth, and was blocking Zacian’s sword with it. 

It turned around and stared at Larna, out of the corner of its left eye. The eye had no shine, only a clouded white. A scar ran through it, slashing across its head and face. 

Larna was sure it was blind. 

Another voice rang in her head. It was the voice of a male, deep but reassuring. Like a father’s voice. 

_Run. Get out of here. I will buy you time._

Larna ran. 

Larna ran, heart pounding, with sounds of clashing metal and menacing growls echoing behind her. 

Throwing a glance back, she just managed to catch a glimpse of the other Pokemon, with the shield. Behind the shield, his other eye shone, bright yellow like the sun. He also had part of one of his ears missing. Indigo fur went down his neck, like a mullet. 

Larna continued to run, until she reached the gate at the entrance. She vaulted it easily with her momentum.

She went to the only other place she knew she’d be safe. 

* * *

Pounding resounded from the front door. Niel bounced to his feet and yelled out “Gimme a sec!” as he rushed to answer it. Swinging the door open, his face dropped at the sight of the shivering girl that was his friend. “L-Larna?! What are you doing here?!” he exclaimed. 

She glanced around nervously, like there was something after her. “C-can I come in? I’ll-I’ll explain later.” Nodding numbly, he stepped to the side, allowing her to enter.

Closing the door, he scurried into the kitchen to tell his granny Larna was here. Trudging into the dining room, Larna plopped down onto a chair as a plate of food was served to her.

Prodding the food gently with her fork, she scooped up a little bit of mash and shakily put it into her mouth. Niel watched in worry as Larna would normally be taking big bites and partaking in a conversation with him and his grandparents.

Having something in her stomach now, Larna excused herself from the table and crashed onto the couch. Out like a light, Larna didn’t wake till ten past eleven, for breakfast, and to explain herself.

“Mind explaining why you looked like a Haunter used Dream Eater on you last night?” asked Niel, sipping away at his cup of warm milk.

Larna, who was sitting across from him, munched on her sausages as she collected her thoughts. 

_That’s right. Mum and I had a fight, then I ran off and met.._ Subconsciously lowering her fork, she stared blankly at the plate of food in front of her. Niel called her name several times.

_I just escaped death, am I ready to go back?_

Snapping his fingers in front of her face, Niel leaned closer. 

_I should go and thank him, but how?_

“Larna, stop ignoring me!!” Snapping out of her thoughts with a gasp, she looked up to see Niel staring intently at her.

“Uh?!” Larna stuttered. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting like a ghost this whole time! What happened? Why weren’t you at home?” Niel asked, exasperated. 

Larna blinked. She slowly looked up at Niel, meeting eyes with him. 

“Oh-I-uh....”

His eyes gazed at her expectantly as she tried to find her voice. Larna, her head dizzy with the events of the night prior, barely noticed the concerned look in Niel’s eyes.

“Larna. Please. What happened?”

Her head hanging in shame, she took a deep breath and let it all out.

“I-I had an argument with Mum. I love Pokemon, but she won’t let me become a trainer, same as usual. I don’t know why, but I broke, and I-I… I ran away. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I.. went to the Weald, and deep. I just kept going. I don’t know why! I just... Didn’t want to be here anymore! But then I tripped and… and then… There was a Pokemon. I can’t describe it, it was mesmerising. But… It had a sword. It.. talked to me. And then...”

Larna faltered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 

“It tried to kill me.” 

Niel gasped, but kept listening. Mal, who had come since Larna started recounting, whimpered. 

Larna had an indescribable look on her face. “Yes. It had a sword, and it tried to kill me. The Beast of the Weald. It must have been. It said all sorts of things, including its name, but I don’t remember them right now. I must have said something wrong because suddenly I had a blade swinging towards me… I was a goner for sure.... But then another Pokemon protected me. It had a shield, and it helped me escape. If it weren’t for it, no, him, I wouldn’t be here.” 

They sat in silence, occasionally broken by Larna’s sniffles. 

Patting Larna’s back, Niel was unsure of how to respond. It was just so much to take in, especially with it happening in quick succession. As Larna’s sobbing died down, Niel pulled out a handkerchief for her to wipe her tears.

“B-but, thing is, I-I want to go thank hi-him!”

Staring in shock, Niel stammered. “W-what?! But the beast? You nearly died! You can’t go back there. It’ll kill you!!”

“H-he, s-saved my li-life. I need to at least thank hi-him!”

A loud clatter rang out as the chair Niel had been sitting in fell to the floor. He slammed his hands on the desk and looked deep into Larna’s eyes as he said, “Fine! If you want to thank him, I’m coming with you!”

“What! Why!? I don’t want you in danger too!”

“As if I’ll let you run off into danger by yourself! You barely got away and you don’t even have a Pokemon!! If you’re going, I’m coming too!”

Mal barked in agreement, her tail wagging furiously. 

Gearing up, the two teens speed walked towards the Slumbering Weald. Mal was out of her ball and stalking beside them, her body was hunched over rather than her usual straight strutt.

With determination coursing through her veins, Larna didn’t even notice the fidgety and unnerved scowl that was plastered over her friend's face. She just continued striding towards the entrance of the Weald.

As they got closer, Mal immediately stopped and started growling at the dark forest. Niel pulled out Vibrava’s Pokeball, sweat dripping off his face. “Larna, maybe this was a bad idea.”

Eyeing the eerie foliage, he gasped as the bushes started shaking. “Let’s go! Vibrava!” Bursting out in a flash, the Pokemon buzzed menacingly at the greenery.

Larna’s muscles tensed at the idea of reencountering that sword-wielding Pokemon again. Rooted to the ground, her mind raced for solutions. Should they flee? Should they fight? Should they distract it to buy time?

With every passing thought Larna felt her throat constrict. 

_I shouldn’t have gone back. I shouldn’t have been so rash. I shouldn't have let Niel come with me._ Staring in fear and regret, she jolted as a hand landed on her shoulder.

“When I say run, you make a bolt for it.” whispered Niel, eyes trained on the rustling bushes. Turning to spit it back at him, a figure leapt out of the bushes. 

“Run!!!”

Shoving Larna in the direction of the path, he called out to his Pokemon. “Vibrava, Sandst-!!” 

“Stop!! It’s him!!!” Larna interrupted, recognizing the magenta creature. She waved her arms in the air to stop Vibrava. 

The large Pokemon was holding his shield in his mouth, looking around for possible danger. Niel could only stare in shock as it padded over and dropped its shield.

_Why have you returned?_

"L-Larna!? Y-you heard that r-right?" Niel quivered, clinging onto Larna's arm. Mal bared her teeth, while Vibrava hovered, alert. 

Larna looked at Zamazenta. She gulped. "I… I just wanted to say… Thank you for saving me earlier. I won't forget what you did. If… Zacian is telling the truth, I can try to spread awareness, if you want. I'm not actually a trainer, but I can still try to help."

Zamazenta was motionless, listening. Larna eyed his scars. 

"You two fight a lot, don't you? I can let the authorities know, if you want." 

_No. It is fine._

"Oh…" Larna sighed. "In that case… we'll be going now. Thank you again. You're a great protector. Many would have been hurt if it weren't for you." 

Larna turned, pushing Niel's worried face away from her. He shrugged, returned Vibrava, and went to follow Larna. 

_Wait._

Larna froze. There was a clank as Zamazenta picked up his shield and padded towards them. Larna and Niel turned back around, to see Zamazenta right up close. He had his head dipped, low enough to look at both of them. 

_What Zacian said was true. There was no hero. But it was not a sin to change the tale._

_We are ancient beasts, more powerful than most all. Humans are greedy. They seek power._

_The ones who recorded the past changed the tale, erased our existence, to protect us from the future. To protect the future from us._

_We were once noble warriors, but that has changed._

_Zacian is no longer the intrepid sword she once was. She is spiteful, full of rage._

_I am no longer the dauntless shield I once was. I am fearful, full of doubt._

_But I see something in you._

_You seek to help others. You are loyal and brave. You would defend those who are in danger._

_But you lack something._

_You lack a partner. And I lack your qualities. I have lost them to time._

_My name is Zamazenta._

_I wish to become your Pokemon. I want you to be my trainer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Author's Notes -
> 
> KP: Updates are rare, despite having planned out the whole story as we are the monarchs of Procrastination.


End file.
